Welcome to the Academy
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Following an adverse reaction to his coming out, Sasuke is offered a choice. Either go along with his father's uncompromising plans for his future or take the unlikely suggestion from his brother and ship off to an all gay school for the year without his parents' knowledge. Now, suddenly thrust into an unfamiliar situation, he has to wonder, just what has he gotten himself into?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: SasuNaru NejixShikamaru GaaraxLee ShinoxKiba ItaDei SasorixKankuro KakashixIruka **

_Prologue_

"You can't be serious." Sasuke muttered, glaring at the older version of himself that sat across the desk in front of him.

"Completely so Sasuke." Itachi said evenly, meeting his brother's glare impassively. "It's either this, or go to the school dad had originally intended and marry the girl he intends you to."

Sasuke remained silent, looking at the cheerful brochure on the wood before him wanting nothing more than to ball it up and throw it out the window. He wanted to bang his fist on the desk and have the tantrum he was never allowed to as a child because it just wasn't _fair_.

But as his brother was so fond of reminding him, life wasn't fair.

Sasuke sighed, beginning the slow process of resigning himself to his fate, "And what exactly have you told father?"

The smallest of sneers graced Itachi's usually stoic face at the word, "I told him that you were a unique case and that this was merely a phase for you, and the school I proposed was an academy meant to help speed the process along so that when you returned, you'd do as told."

Onyx eyes seemed to darken as Sasuke regarded his brother coolly, "That's obviously not going to happen."

Itachi offered the slightest of nods, "I agree. But you and I both know you're not nearly ready enough to stand up to father as you need to be. You'll need to set up separate funds for when you're inevitably cut off, and I can have some of my private lawyers sign some of our lower businesses into your name. But that's going to take time."

"I still don't see why I can't just go to any other school, besides the ones you and father are offering."

"Because, Sasuke." Itachi said with a sigh, as if he was arguing with a small child and his patience was wearing thin, "These schools, despite their diversity and the other being less well known, are the best in the country and any other wouldn't stand up to scrutiny. Not to mention they're discreet."

Sasuke picked up the pamphlet that sat between them with a look of distaste, "And what do you think I'll gain from this school?" he demanded, dropping the paper back down.

Itachi smirked, "When Deidara first showed it to me he said that'd it'd help you . . . find yourself."

Sasuke snorted, looking at the headline of the brochure distrustfully.

_Welcome to Divine Academy_

He sighed,_ 'really now, could it get any gayer?'_

-x-x-x-

Sasuke grumbled to himself as he drove through the large, black iron gates of his new school, grimacing at the large sign that proclaimed 'Welcome to Devine Academy' in cursive.

Itachi had told him to give it a fair chance, and even attempted to give him what he assumed to be a pep talk, but it had done little to make him feel better about the situation.

"_This is your best choice, just grin and bear it Sasuke." Itachi said lowly, "You're acting as if you're going to prison. Really, you should be happy, you have it easy."_

"_And how exactly do I have it easy Itachi?" Sasuke snapped, "You may have been cut off but you weren't disowned! Father never cared too much about your sexuality because he always had me to carry on the line and he's certainly not going to be happy when he finds out that that's not going to happen."_

"_Relax" Deidara piped up from his place on the corner of Itachi's desk. "We've got a plan, and it won't be so bad. My half brother goes there and he likes it. Just give it a shot."_

"_Deidara's right Sasuke, just have an open mind. Now, get out and go pack. It's a two hour drive from here, and you'll leave at five. Your bags will be in your dorm when you get there."_

Sasuke didn't quite like the idea of his things alone in a room with someone he'd never met, and much less liked the idea of sharing a room, but, like the situation in general, he supposed he'd better get used to it.

Parking in the student lot he took the key out of the ignition and just sat there for a moment. He didn't know why he was so nervous, but he couldn't help the bit of anxiety that kept attempting to swallow him whole at the thought of spending the rest of his high school career locked away in a school with people . . . like him.

He hadn't had the common struggle as most did with coming to terms with his sexuality. His brother had come out when he was thirteen, and when he had finally realized that he himself was gay, it hadn't come as that much of a surprise.

He'd been around Itachi and his boyfriend Deidara and the rest of Itachi's odd friends but had yet to actually spend time with people his own age that were gay as well. It was a bit of a social shock to go from an assumed completely straight environment to exactly the opposite.

He hadn't felt this much apprehension since his first day of preschool.

After a deep breath he finally got out of his car and began the short walk to the school's steps, climbing them warily as he looked around. According to what Itachi had said there would be a guide to show him around, but he didn't see anyone that looked particularly 'guidish' and he wasn't too inclined to stand around looking like a lost idiot.

He noted two lone teens about his age on the front steps and wondered if it was one of them.

One had waist length brunette hair that was pulled into a lose tie and eerie lilac colored contacts that looked far too real on him for his taste. He wore a plain white button down shirt and low riding brown jeans.

His companion was a bit shorter with significantly shorter dark hair also pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head. He wore a dark green shirt with black sleeves underneath it and dark wash skinny jeans and looked almost as displeased as Sasuke was to be there.

The latter noticed Sasuke first and pointed him out to the taller of the two, who turned to face him with a small frown. The brunette nodded as he leant down to whisper something in the shorter one's ears making him flush slightly, before the two parted ways, the first walking towards Sasuke purposely as the other disappeared inside the doors of the school.

"Neji Hyuga." was all he said as he held out a hand expectantly for Sasuke to shake when he had finally reached the teen.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke murmured, taking the proffered hand and giving it a firm shake before putting his hands in his pockets.

"I know. I'm you're guide for the day so please, try to keep up." he said curtly, turning and entering in through the school doors and holding one open for Sasuke who promptly followed. "The boy I was talking to earlier was Shikamaru Nara, and be forewarned, if you touch him, you die." He said with a straight face.

Sasuke nodded despite the strange threat, assuming that they were friends if not more. He supposed he should get used to seeing out couples more often considering his current residence but at the moment, it was still a bit of an oddity.

"Here" Neji said, handing him a map, "this will help you get from class to class if you get lost, but from what principal Tsunade told me we have most of our classes together. Speaking of which" he murmured, handing Sasuke another piece of paper, "here's your schedule. You have English with me first, but it doesn't matter if we're late, Kakashi's never there anyway."

Sasuke was about to ask why when what could only be described as an orange blur came crashing into him.

"Kiba!" a voice whined, "You did that on purpose!" the boy on top of him huffed as he climbed to his feet, offering a sheepish hand down to help Sasuke.

Once they were both properly adjusted Sasuke got a better look at the teen. He had unnervingly bright blond spiky hair and big blue eyes that were looking apologetically up at him, and three pale scars that adorned each cheek. He wore a too bright in Sasuke's opinion orange t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, and an old pair of faded sneakers.

"Sorry about that." he said nervously, bending down to pick up Sasuke's fallen papers and the football that lay beside them that he had apparently been trying to catch.

Turning, he lobbed the ball at the grinning, spiky brunette down the hall before turning back to Sasuke and Neji.

"Hey Neji!" he said brightly, handing Sasuke the papers, "Is this the new guy?"

Neji rolled his eyes, "Have you seen him before Naruto?"

The blond shrugged, "He looks a bit familiar actually, but I get it. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!" he said, practically shouting the words as he offered his hand to Sasuke who slowly took it.

"Dobe" he said lowly, "Do you usually shout everything you say?"

Naruto blinked, flushing slightly before he glared. "Don't call me that teme!" he said, voice even more raised as sapphire eyes fixed Sasuke with a sharp glare.

"Well, as you can see this is Naruto." Neji interrupted before Sasuke could return the insult, "And the boy down the hall is Kiba. And Naruto . . ." Neji trailed off, taking the paper from his hands and giving it an amused glance, "Well, he'll be your roommate."

"What, are you serious?" Naruto asked, apparently just as displeased with this as Sasuke, "I have to share my room with this bastard?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, taking the paper back as he stuffed it in his pocket, "I'm not exactly thrilled about this either moron." Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto!"

The blond turned as his name was called, frown replaced by a friendly grin as an equally loud teen bounded up to them.

"How nice it is to see you bonding with the new youth of our school! I'm Lee!" the dark haired, bowl cut teen shouted in his face, extending a hand that Sasuke less than enthusiastically shook. "If you need anything feel free to ask!"

Sasuke nodded, though he made a mental note to keep his distance at all times from the overzealous boy in front of him.

Lee wore an overly large forest green short sleeved t-shirt and tight black pants that Sasuke thought vaguely resembled spandex.

Spandex. He might not have had the 'queer eye' for fashion but he sure as hell knew that spandex was something to be avoided. Unless it involved some kind of kink but that was something else entirely . . .

Looking between the two hyperactive boys in front of him Sasuke couldn't help wondering if the rest of the school was like this.

"I have to show the new student around." Neji drawled, thankfully coming to his defense. "We'll see you at lunch." he murmured, offering a small smile at the two who shouted their goodbyes before he led Sasuke down the hall.

"Don't worry, not many are as excitable as Lee and Naruto, they're actually very nice when you get to know them despite their overwhelming first impressions."

"One was wearing spandex."

Neji chuckled "I've known Lee since I was a kid; he just has his own way of going about things. You'll get used to it. Just be nice, Gaara, you'll meet him later, has a thing for him though he'll never admit it. And you certainly don't want to get on Gaara's bad side."

Sasuke snorted, sure he could handle it but storing the information away just in case.

"As for Naruto" Neji continued, "It may just be me, but the way you were looking at him didn't exactly convey total annoyance."

Sasuke tensed imperceptivity as his eyes narrowed, "The idiot's attractive" he allowed, "but also much too loud."

Neji smirked, "Good, at least you'll have some eye candy when you guys are insulting each other. From what I can guess, that'll be a lot."

Oh, Neji didn't know how right he was.

-x-x-x-

"Have you seen the new kid yet?" the same spiky haired brunette from earlier murmured to his companion from his relaxed position on the ground, head situated comfortably in the other's lap.

"No" the teen above him said, back resting against his bed as he lazily stroked Kiba's hair. "I take it you have?"

"Yeah, he looks alright but Naruto says he's a real jerk." Kiba sighed, eyes fluttering closed in pleasured contentment as Shino idly turned a page in the book that rested on his bent knee. Kiba's faded red shirt that he may or may not have stolen from Shino, he couldn't quite remember, had a string loose that he fiddled with idly, happy to simply enjoy their free period and relax.

Kiba could feel his friend's eyes resting on him, despite the fact that he couldn't actually see them because of the dark glasses he always insisted on wearing, and a small pout graced his lips.

"Shino." he whined, feeling particularly lazy as he lifted a hand up, only to let it fall back tiredly to the ground.

Putting his book aside, Shino smirked, "Yes, Kiba?"

"We're alone, take your glasses off."

"Kiba . . ."

The brunette decided to exert the energy to pull out the big guns, putting what he had learned from his dog Akamaru to practice as he fixed the older teen with the saddest set of puppy dog eyes Shino had ever seen, "Please?"

Shino was quiet for a moment; before resignedly, he lifted a hand to slowly remove his sunglasses.

Kiba didn't know why it suddenly felt like a million butterflies came to life in his stomach, or why there was just the lightest of flushes on his cheeks as impossibly dark eyes fixed on him, but it was somewhat unnerving.

He loved times like these. When Shino would take his coat and glasses of; it was like a wall was torn down that only he got to see behind making him ridiculously happy. Shino wore only a pair of faded blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Kiba couldn't help wondering how the simple outfit could make the silent teen look so good.

"I like it better when I can see your eyes." he murmured, turning away in embarrassment as Shino continued to look at him.

Shino smirked, "I'll keep that in mind."

-x-x-x-

Sasuke sighed quietly to himself, glancing at the clock for what felt like the thousandth time as he attempted to pay attention to what Mr. Yamato was saying. It wasn't that he particularly disliked math, but as far as first days went, this had to be the longest. And it was only third period!

He was just thankful lunch was next; maybe he'd see the dobe again. For a minute, as the image of the blond haired whisker faced teen popped into his head, he almost forgot why that was such a bad thing.

_AN: So, POV's will probably jump around a lot, but I think for the most part it's going to be Sasuke's. There will definitely be a lot of side stories, as I'm so fond of doing for some reason, but it'll all go back to the main plot. I hope you liked it! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke grimaced as he sat beside Neji at his table, poking at the food skeptically as he tried to determine whether it was edible or not. It was supposed to be pizza, he believed, but there was so much oil that all the toppings and cheese had slid off of the bread, leaving a sort of pizza soup on his plate.

"Don't bother." Came a lazy drawl on the other side of Neji, and Sasuke recognized the teen as Shikamaru, the one Neji had threatened him over earlier. "You'll only end up spending next period hunched over a toilet. That's why we have vending machines." he explained, offering Sasuke an apple from the small pile of fruit, candy, and chips in front of him.

"Thanks." Sasuke murmured, watching as Shikamaru pushed the pile to the center of the table and Neji grabbed a bag of Chex Mix.

"There's a vending machine by our dorms that's broken, but they never notice because the Student Council's supposed to collect the money so they keep refilling it, and we just take stuff everyday instead of risking the food." Neji said in way of explanation.

"Sasuke! How nice it is to see you again." A loud, yet slightly tamer than earlier voice came from behind him. Lee came into view, sitting down across the table from the three teens and grabbing a bag of cookies. "How has your day been so far?"

Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to tell him exactly what he thought of the school so far, he was interrupted by Lee's sudden obvious lack of interest. Sasuke turned slightly to see exactly what had captured the brunette's attention so, and was presented with a somewhat disgruntling sight.

Although he refused to quaver or look away from what should have been the most terrifying glare he had been on the receiving end of, had he not already seen his father's and Itachi's, the site was nevertheless unnerving.

The green eyes that were so fiercely glaring at him belonged to a redhead that, now that Sasuke thought about it, could only be the infamous Gaara that Neji had warned him about.

His suspicions were confirmed when Lee jumped up from his seat with an exclamation of 'Gaara!' a wide grin spreading across his features as the redhead slid into the seat beside him, offering the faintest of smiles before he turned to once again glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't help raising an eyebrow as he noticed Gaara's lack thereof. He did, however have a tattoo that read 'love' on his forehead, that Sasuke couldn't help scoffing at. The redhead wore black combat boots, black bondage pants and a black fishnet shirt, a pattern that Sasuke thought greatly contrasted with his pale skin and bright hair.

"Gaara! Have you met our new student Sasuke?" Lee said, tone surprisingly quieter but no less enthusiastic as he offered another grin. He frowned slightly as he noticed Gaara's glare, noticeably confused by the redhead's dark countenance.

The redhead's expressions softened a bit as he slid a reassuring arm around Lee, lessening his glare to a severe warning look as he held out his hand to Sasuke, grunting a mere, "Gaara."

"Sasuke Uchiha" he murmured, shaking the hand firmly before picking up his apple, more for something to do with his hands than anything else.

"They're not dating." Neji murmured seeing as Gaara and Lee had gone into their own conversation, Lee's enthusiasm thankfully focused solely on the redhead.

Sasuke relaxed slightly now that the look was gone, "They're not?" he asked just a bit skeptically, "He certainly seems possessive."

"He likes Lee" Neji said, "that much is obvious to anyone. And Lee likes him; he's just a bit oblivious to it all."

Sasuke nodded, there seemed to be quite a few oblivious people in the school.

Speaking of which . . .

"Teme!"

Sasuke cringed at the voice so close behind him. If he had had less composure he would have jumped.

He turned to raise a dark eyebrow at the smiling blond before him as Naruto took a seat next to Gaara, who offered a small smile compared to Lee's large grin and exuberant greeting, before going back to their conversation.

"Dobe, are you always this loud or am I just special?"

"What are you trying to say teme!" Naruto shouted, face flushed.

Sasuke smirked "That if you're happy to see me idiot, there's no need to shout."

Naruto's face reddened, whether in anger or embarrassment Sasuke wasn't sure, though he'd bet it was a nice combination of both. "Bastard" Naruto muttered, "Who'd be happy to see you?"

"Fish cake!"

Sasuke cringed, what was with everyone yelling greetings? Neji smirked as he noticed Sasuke's slight grimace.

"Don't worry; I think they're just particularly hyper today."

Kiba bounded up to sit next to Naruto, stealing one of the cookies the blond held only to get kicked roughly in the shin.

"Ouch!" he whined, glaring as he stuffed the cookie into his mouth.

Sasuke glanced to the side as the boy Kiba had walked in with sat beside him. Sasuke thought it odd that the teen wore such a thick jacket inside, but didn't care enough to ask. Along with the odd article of clothing he wore dark sunglasses, and faded blue jeans, hair spiky but not nearly to the extent of his companion's.

"This is Shino." Kiba said, introducing the quiet teen for him as he took the pack of animal crackers Shino offered him.

The brunette sighed, as if socializing bothered him before he offered a hand out to Sasuke, finally turning to face him as he said "Shino Aburame."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said shortly, extremely tired of introductions.

"Give me back my cookie dog breath!" Naruto shouted, lunging to tackle Kiba, lifting up his retrieved cookie triumphantly before Kiba snatched it from his hand once more and shoved it in his mouth, earning a hard slap on the back of his head from the blond.

"God, you're as bad as Sakura!" Kiba whined, rubbing the back of his head ruefully as he glared at an amused Shino. "Hey, aren't you supposed to defend me or something!"

A dark eyebrow rose, "Are you some kind of damsel in distress?"

Kiba pouted, "Damsel my ass, see if I'll come to your rescue next time you're tied to train tracks."

Shino chuckled, a dark tinge crossing Kiba's cheeks at the sound as Shino murmured, "I'll keep that in mind."

-x-x-x-

"Neji, no." Shikamaru murmured a bit breathlessly, a dark flush tinting his cheeks as he pulled away from the light eyed teen. It was last period and Neji had invited Shikamaru to his dorms as neither of them had a class "You know we can't do this."

Neji sighed, pulling away slightly though his arms remained firmly wrapped around the teen in his lap as he raised an eyebrow, "It certainly looked like we were."

"Neji." Shikamaru said quietly, closing his eyes as Neji gently moved a stray strand of hair that had escaped his ponytail behind his ear.

"Why is this so wrong?" Neji demanded, "Why can't we be together Shikamaru? We both know that we both want this, so why can't we?"

Shikamaru's eyes darkened as his eyebrows furrowed in frustration "You know why!" Neji frowned, the words sounding painful as they came from the shorter teen's throat. "I can't let you risk it, what if someone finds out?"

"It's my life; I can do whatever the hell I want." Neji said lowly."Whatever the consequences are I can handle them."

"And when your uncle disowns you, how do you plan on dealing with that?" Shikamaru demanded. "I can't let you just throw everything away for me. He's only let you come here because he thinks it's some place for mental cases. What happens if he finds out? What about Hinata, what'll happen to her if you're kicked out?"

Neji huffed, running a hand through his hair in frustration as he looked at Shikamaru pleadingly. "Just give me a fucking chance Shikamaru! I'll think of something, but just give this a try. I'm not afraid to be open about us, but I can keep it from my uncle if you're really that worried about me."

Shikamaru bit his lip, quiet for several minutes as he thought. Despite his protests, Neji was right. He wanted it just as badly. "That should be fine . . ." he said reluctantly, unable to help his answering smile as Neji grinned triumphantly.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." he said quietly, cupping the brunette's cheek gently as he leaned in to place a light kiss on soft lips.

-x-x-x-

"Well, these are our dorms . . ." Naruto said, pointing to a nondescript white door with the number 408 painted on the top.

Sasuke remained silent, staring at Naruto expectantly until the blond shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze.

"What?"

"Dobe" Sasuke began slowly, "I don't have my key yet."

Naruto flushed, muttering an obscenity or two under his breath as he fished around in his pocket for his key.

"Talking to yourself only makes you look like a bigger idiot." Sasuke pointed out, leaning against the door frame and arching a dark eyebrow as Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, flushing slightly as he realized how childish his actions were.

"Bastard" he muttered. Shoving the key in the handle as he unlocked the door, stepping inside as Sasuke followed, looking around in mild interest.

It was a standard dorm, two beds pressed against the opposite wall facing them with a window in between. There was a walk in closet to his right and what he assumed to be a bathroom to the left. It was painted a pale blue and was near spotless except . . .

"Dobe, what the hell happened to your side of the room?"

Naruto flushed, hurrying in to pick up the mounds of clothes on his bed and floor and dump then in a nearby longue chair, "I was looking for my shirt." he said defensively.

"And you found it was necessary to create a hurricane in the process?" Sasuke drawled condescendingly.

"Bastard, sexiness takes work!" Naruto huffed, only earning a mocking eyebrow raise from the Uchiha who, though he'd never admit it, agreed that the blonde's efforts had paid off.

"Just keep your stuff on your side." Sasuke said, walking over to his suitcases that stood beside the dresser by his bed and beginning to unpack his belongings.

"Teme." Naruto huffed as he sent a scowl at the Uchiha before pointedly beginning to fold and put away his clothes, Sasuke dutifully ignoring his glares.

"Dobe, glaring at my back won't help you change your horrid housekeeping habits." Sasuke said calmly as he put the last of his things away, hearing an indignant noise come from the blond behind him.

"You wish teme, how do you know I was even looking at your back?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke turned, raising a dark eyebrow as a teasing smirk graced his lips, "So were you looking at my ass then?"

"You wish bastard! If anyone's ass should be looked at it should be mine!" As soon as the words were out Naruto's face burned a curious shade of red though he refused to back down.

"So, what you're saying is that you want me to notice your ass dobe?"

"Bastard!" Naruto muttered, grabbing a loose pair of pajama pants, boxers, and a t-shirt before stalking to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sasuke chuckled quietly to himself; maybe this whole roommate business wouldn't be so bad after all.

-x-x-x-

"So how are things going baby brother?"

"Don't call me that." Gaara snapped, more out of habit than any real malice towards his brother as he lay back on his bed, cell phone pressed to his ear.

Kankuro chuckled, "Fine, but seriously, how have things been?"

Gaara shrugged before realizing his brother couldn't actually see him before replying, "Fine."

Kankuro scoffed and Gaara could practically hear his eyes rolling, "Care to elaborate?"

"Classes are boring; students are idiots, along with most of the teachers. We got a new student, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" Kankuro murmured the name familiar until it finally clicked. "Sasori's friend Deidara's boyfriend?"

"I assume you're referring to his boyfriend's younger brother."

"Mhmm, I'm surprised his parents let him go."

"Beats me." Gaara sighed, "Does it matter? How are things with you and Sasori?"

"Fine." Kankuro hedged, though Gaara knew his brother well enough to know that Kankuro was happy. "We're going to the seaside tomorrow, I guess it's some sort of a mini vacation."

"That's nice." Gaara said, equally evasive, though Kankuro could hear the unspoken 'I'm happy for you' behind it.

"So how are things with Lee?" Kankuro asked, his tone telling Gaara exactly how he meant it.

Gaara groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes as he sighed, "Nowhere, he's as oblivious as ever."

"Well, besides being overly protective bordering on possessive, you're not very forward with your feelings."

The younger of the two grunted, not too keen on answering as he opted for silence instead.

Kankuro sighed, "Just tell him how you feel. I talked to Naruto; even he sees how much you two want each other, just go for it."

Gaara shrugged, once again realizing that Kankuro couldn't see him as he murmured, "I don't want to blow this."

"That serious?"

Gaara shrugged, "It's not like how it's ever been, the last person I dated was Neji and it felt nothing like it does now. I can't screw this up."

"You won't, just try, okay?" he asked. "I've got to go, still have to pack and all. I'll talk to you later; think about what I said, alright?"

"Alright." Gaara murmured reluctantly, clearly unhappy with the idea.

-x-x-x-

"You were right dobe, it is a rather nice ass." Sasuke murmured from his bed as he looked over at Naruto, the blond bending to rifle through his drawer.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto snapped, standing up as he glared at Sasuke, the Uchiha utterly unaffected. "And don't mentally molest me either; you're as bad as Sai."

"I would hardly call it mentally molesting, after all, I was merely doing what you suggested earlier."

"I didn't mean it like that." Naruto huffed, cheeks staining pink as his glare intensified.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware there was another understanding of the words, 'you should be looking at my ass.'"

Naruto huffed, grabbing his pajamas and standing to face the brunette, looking at him awkwardly as he shifted a bit.

"What?" Sasuke asked bluntly, smirking somewhat at the blonde's obvious discomfort.

"I can't change with you just staring at me like that."

"I'd hardly be staring, don't get so full of yourself idiot. Stop being such a baby and get dressed."

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped, blush still somewhat staining his cheeks as he tugged his shirt up and over his head giving Sasuke a rather nice view of his subtly sculpted upper body and torso. "Stop staring teme." Naruto murmured, insult overshadowed by his fierce blush.

"Can't help it." Sasuke smirked, a bit surprised by his forwardness but reminding himself that he didn't have to worry so much about appearances at a place like this. "I'm going to shower." he added before Naruto could comment, grabbing a few of his toiletries and walking past the flustered bond to the bathroom.

On his way he couldn't help wondering about the tattoo on Naruto's stomach. He'd make a mental not to ask later . . .

Sasuke had never given much thought to boys in the past, although he knew he was gay he always considered it more of a vague self revelation and nothing that would immediately concern him since it wasn't as if he could have a boyfriend. But now, he could actually be himself, and for once take the possibility of a relationship into consideration. And, while he did find the blond idiot obnoxiously loud, he couldn't deny that Naruto was attractive.

Sasuke sighed as he stepped out of the shower, drying his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping out into the room.

"Staring dobe?" Sasuke smirked as the blond looked up at him from the bed, mouth slightly agape, his game console forgotten in his hands.

"Hardly" he snorted, "don't get an even bigger head teme."

Sasuke barely restrained himself from saying 'that's not the only thing about me that's big.' Instead he merely shrugged before turning to change, feeling the blonde's eyes lingering on his exposed back. He figured he should get some sleep as soon as possible, he didn't know where this side of him was coming from and why he was having so much fun with it, but figured he should rest before things went any further.

Both teens looked up at a knock on the door, Naruto frowning before he rested his game on the nightstand.

"Put on a shirt bastard." Naruto huffed, striding past Sasuke towards the door.

"Just enjoy the view moron." Sasuke drawled, looking over the blonde's shoulder curiously as he opened the door.

The door opened to reveal a boy that unnervingly resembled Sasuke, if not somewhat thinner, leaning casually against the doorway. He wore simple black jeans and a form fitting black shirt that cut off at the midriff to reveal surprisingly toned abs.

"Dickless, I heard you got a roommate."

"Don't call me that Sai you jerk!" Naruto snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose as he slammed the door shut behind Sai who sauntered smoothly into the room, sitting back on Naruto's bed as if he owned it.

"Hello, I'm Sai." he said, a wide, somewhat strained looking grin taking over his features as he extended a hand out for Sasuke to shake.

Sasuke sighed, taking the hand briefly before saying, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hmm, Uchiha, I'm surprised to see you here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked curiously, taking Sasuke's bed as it was currently unoccupied.

"I just find it hard to believe that an Uchiha of all people would be 'allowed' to be gay, let alone permitted to go to a gay school." Sai shrugged, grin once again taking over, unnerving Sasuke a bit.

"My father doesn't know what it's for." Sasuke said, opting for the truth deciding that neither would ever figure to use it against him.

"How nice," Sai muttered, "I'd never think an Uchiha to be a coward."

Sasuke paused, fingers twitching against his sides with the sudden need to strangle the teen.

"Fuck off Sai." Naruto said, glaring, the first time Sasuke had seen the blond genuinely angry. "You know it took you forever to get the balls to come out to your uncle, and a bunch of us still haven't come out."

Sai was silent for a long moment, his face going pale at the mention of his uncle, "Sorry" he finally muttered, the Uchiha nodding as he glanced at Naruto, the blond giving a huff of frustration before laying back down, an easy smile coming back.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Well" Sai said, "aside from trying to win your undying love fishcake I just came to gawk at the new kid."

Naruto snorted, "Well, as flattering as I'm sure that is to him, I don't think you're his type, or vice versa."

Sai grinned, sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed as he offered Sasuke a lecherous grin, "Maybe not, but he'll be a good enough replacement for you as any."

Naruto laughed, shooting Sasuke a sympathetic glance as Sai continued to leer at him "Don't worry, Sai's harmless, he's totally whipped for the old new kid, Sora."

Sai's face instantly went blank, though Sasuke noticed a small furrowing between his brows. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know, I think he likes you too." Naruto said with a large grin, completely ignoring the brunette's denial. "You should ask him out sometime, he still hasn't made a lot of friends, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to go."

Sai said nothing, but Naruto knew he was considering his words as he stood with a barely noticeable grin. "Well, I should be going, it was . . . nice to meet you Sasuke. Goodnight dickless." he said, adding the last just as he shut the door behind him.

"I have a fucking penis!" Naruto shouted at the closed door, a loud laugh being heard from the other side. "Sai, that jerk." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms as he glared at the door.

"Well, on that note, I'm sure the entire dorm is now aware of your lower anatomy." Sasuke drawled sarcastically, smirking at the blonde's dark flush.

"Whatever teme." Naruto muttered. "I'm going to sleep, night."

Sasuke chuckled. "Goodnight dobe." Sasuke said, reaching over and turning off the light as he climbed into his bed, hearing Naruto do the same.

Sasuke wasn't quite sure how he felt about the school after his first day, but he was certainly getting an idea. And maybe, he thought dismissively as he began to fade into blissful sleep, having a roommate wouldn't be as much of a pain as he'd originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke groaned, rolling over to tiredly grab at his phone, cracking one bleary eye open to check the time. Suddenly, he wasn't so tired anymore, sitting up abruptly and blinking rapidly to make sure he'd seen right.

"Fuck, dobe wake up!"

"What is it?" Naruto whined, sounding like he was dying as he leaned up on one arm, sleepily glaring at the brunette as he attempted to see just what the problem was.

"It's seven forty; class starts in fifteen minutes on the other side of campus." Sasuke said testily, hastily getting up and walking quickly over to their dresser.

Naruto blinked, seemingly unable to grasp the 'severity' of the situation.

Sasuke huffed in annoyance, pulling on a pair of jeans and ignoring the blonde's blatant stares. Even in a half conscious state Naruto could still appreciate the sight in front of him.

"Not the time to ogle me idiot." Sasuke snapped, a hint of amusement lacing his tone as he opened another drawer, hunting around for Naruto's clothes and quickly tossing them over to his roommate.

Naruto snorted, finally somewhat awake as he chuckled, "I was just trying to see if your ass was as pale as the rest of you."

"Get dressed." Sasuke sighed, buttoning up his shirt as he glanced at the younger teen out of the corner of his eyes, gaze raking appreciatively over the lithe body.

Naruto smirked, not even turning around as he muttered, "The tan's natural, and if you want to get close enough you'll see that the blond is too."

A dark eyebrow rose in interest, but Sasuke shook his head, blaming the morning's fast start for their suggestive banter.

"Ready teme?" Naruto asked, buttoning his own shirt up and swinging his backpack over a shoulder, hand on the door knob.

Sasuke smirked, for the first time taking in the shirt that'd he'd blindly tossed to Naruto as he briefly contemplated whether or not to alert the blond. Deciding against it he muttered an affirmative, grabbing his own bag as he followed Naruto out the door.

-x-x-x-

"Gaara!"

The redhead looked up at the familiar shout of his name, smiling imperceptibly as he allowed the brunette to envelop him in a tight hug.

"Hello Lee." he chuckled, rubbing the younger teen's back and steeping back a bit to take in his friend's excited face.

"Look what one of our new youthful students Sora helped me with!" Lee said eagerly, holding out a lock of his hair for the redhead's inspection.

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the sight of the green highlights that streaked through Lee's black hair, the style suiting him well.

"It looks . . . nice." Gaara said honestly, unused to handing out compliments but Lee recognized the sincerity behind it nonetheless.

"Thank you!" Lee said, a broad grin splitting his face as he took a seat on the bench beside his friend. "How have you been?"

Gaara smirked, reaching up and playing with a strand of the newly dyed hair as he said, "The same as I was this morning and when you saw me yesterday before curfew. . . I talked to Kankuro." He added as an afterthought.

Lee hummed in interest, "How is Kankuro, still youthful I hope?" he said with a frown, Gaara realizing that he was genuinely concerned about the state of his brother's youth.

"He's fine, Sasori too."

"I'm happy for them; they always seem to make such a good couple whenever they come to visit."

"Yeah, I think they're good for each other, I just don't know how Sasori puts up with my brother." Gaara smirked, leaning back and looking up at the sky.

"When you love someone you love all of them, even habits that others, especially family, might not like." Lee hummed in one of his rare moments of insight. He sighed, leaning into Gaara, one of the few people that could perform such a task without risking bodily harm.

"I suppose you're right." Gaara shrugged, casually wrapping an arm around Lee earning a quiet, pleased sound. It wasn't as though it was something new, though it also wasn't often that he showed his affections, so when he did Lee considered it a special pleasure.

"When are you going to find someone like Kankuro has Gaara?" Lee asked, oblivious to the way Gaara tensed beneath him, unaware of the weight of the question.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked quietly, lazily twirling a strand of black and green hair around his finger.

"I mean, when are you going to find someone you can be happy with?"

"Who says I'm not happy, or that I haven't found that person yet?"

"Have you?" Lee asked, looking up sharply with wide eyes, surprising Gaara with their intensity.

Gaara nodded, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he said, "Yeah, I think I have."

Lee looked at him searchingly for a second, gaze unusually serious as he pursed his lips, nodding to himself as if coming to a certain conclusion before he grinned broadly. "Well then I'm happy for you! I hope the person that you've chosen is worthy of you."

Gaara smirked, chest filling with that familiar feeling he always got whenever he was around Lee before saying, "They most certainly are; I just hope I'm good enough for him."

-x-x-x-

Naruto hadn't felt this uneasy in a while. He gripped his books to his chest tightly, an unconscious habit from his insecurity.

Ever since he'd gotten to class that morning he'd been surrounded by his laughing classmates. Even Iruka had chuckled as he'd passed by the teacher when he entered the history classroom.

It was now, as he stewed in math class under Kakashi's amused gaze, that he'd finally had enough.

"What the fuck is going on?" he demanded, looking directly at his teacher as the mindless chatter that typically filled the laid back classroom grinded to a halt.

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head in obvious enjoyment of Naruto's predicament before returning to his latest copy of 'Icha Icha'. "Would someone care to inform Mr. Uzumaki on the state of his new shirt?"

"Well, not that we didn't expect this, but we just didn't expect it so soon." Gaara supplied helpfully from beside him.

"Expect what?" Naruto snapped, now trying to see the back of his shirt without actually taking it off after Kakashi's hint.

"That'd you'd become Uchiha's bitch of course." Sai said, serene as ever.

"What the . . ." Naruto froze and blinked a few times, taking in the sheer ludicrousness of that sentence before he could fully comprehend it.

Suddenly Naruto was leaping out of his seat and ripping his shirt off and over his head in one fluid movement. There was a moment of frenzied rustling as he struggled to get the shirt right side out and facing him, and then another moment of utter silence as Naruto let it all sink in.

The class waited with bated breath, all eyes on Naruto as he stood there.

"Well shit" Gaara muttered as he recognized the tale tell signs of his friend's already short fuse being eviscerated.

It started with a small tremble in his fingers, and moved up to a steady twitching in his eyes before it progressed to his arms. Gaara heard the shallow breaths as Naruto fought the losing battle with his temper.

It was when Naruto shut his eyes for a moment of 'calm' that Gaara knew it was over.

"TEME!" Naruto roared, shirt in hand as he stormed out of the classroom.

"Well" Kakashi said, spinning around in his chair to once again face the rest of his class. "I knew this was going to be a good day. Class dismissed!"

-x-x-x-

Kiba could practically feel the tension in the air at the student council meeting. He sat next to Shino the treasurer, directly across from Neji the parliamentarian and Shikamaru, who had to be the laziest secretary in the school's student council history.

It was moments like this, when the tension was so thick he'd need a freakin' buzz saw to cut through it, that he wondered why he'd let Naruto nominate him for vice president, joke or not.

It was also times like this, as he watched Sai sit in the president's seat with an amused and somewhat sadistic smirk on his face, that he wondered just what the hell was wrong with his school for electing the most dysfunctional student council ever.

He squirmed under Neji's intense gaze. It would seem that even after a year he hadn't gotten over the fact that Shino used to date his . . . boyfriend? He wasn't quite sure if Neji had actually asked Shikamaru out or if he was slowly making his way up to Gaara's level of possessive.

Even Shikamaru looked uncomfortable in the small room, shooting sideways glances at Neji before looking down once again at his blank notepad.

"Well" Sai said, clapping his hands together with a much too large smile. "Once again I find that we've accomplished _nothing_. We still have a dance to plan. Neji, Shino, get your shit worked out before this Thursday's meeting. Shino, maybe fuck Kiba and finally convince Neji that you're not after his boyfriend or whatever the hell they are. Neji, grow some balls and get Shikamaru to be your boyfriend. Shikamaru, say yes. And Kiba, stop your spluttering we all know you've had a crush on Shino since freshmen year whether you've realized it or not. Thank you; meeting adjourned."

Kiba was the first to pick his jaw up off of the floor as he quickly stood, mumbling an embarrassed excuse before hurrying out as if someone was chasing him.

"Well, as usual, fuck you Sai." Shino muttered, standing and following out after Kiba at a much calmer pace.

"For once I agree with Shino." Neji sighed, standing up and waiting for Shikamaru to pick himself out of his seat as well before shooting a pointed look at Sai as they left.

Sai grinned; all in all it had been a successful meeting he felt. Kicking his shoes up on the conference table and placing his hands behind his head he chuckled. "It's good to be the president."

-x-x-x-

Sasuke looked up from Yamato's lecture as the door burst open. And what happened after that he could only describe as a whirlwind.

Before he could even blink a shirtless blond mass of rage had stormed up to his desk and yanked him out of the chair by his button-up.

He didn't have a chance to get a word in before a sharp punch was thrown at his jaw and he was being tackled to the floor.

He couldn't tell up from down as he was wrested of his shirt, cries of 'bastard' and 'teme' being thrown into the air as he was occasionally smacked upside the head.

He lay there on the ground, panting, and shirtless with the shirt he had vaguely recalled tossing at Naruto that morning lying at his feet as the classroom door shut with a resounding bang.

And, as Yamato attempted to get the class back in order all he could think was 'what the hell just happened?'

-x-x-x-

"Kiba"

"Fuck!" Kiba jumped as he turned around, glaring at his roommate. "Don't sneak up on me like that." He breathed, a hand clutched firmly over his heart.

Shino chuckled, a low laugh that sent shivers down Kiba's spine. "I wasn't trying to startle you."

"I've been looking for you all day."

"Well you found me. It's not as if I've been hiding, I've been hanging with Naruto. Apparently Uchiha pissed him off again. He's barely been here three days and he's already stealing my job. But you know, it's about damn time Naruto found someone. In some sick and twisted way I think the Uchiha bastard can match Naruto's level of crazy perfectly enough to make them both happy."

"You've been avoiding me." Shino said, ignoring his friend's ramblings.

Kiba tensed, returning to folding his clothes. "No, I've just been busy."

"About what Sai said . . ."

"Sai's a bastard, okay?" Kiba said, voice hitching just a bit.

"Kiba."

"Look, Shino." Kiba sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned to finally face the teen. "You were my first friend, you're my best friend, and I don't want anything to mess that up. Sai doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about and you probably have feelings for Shikamaru still or some other guy at this school that's probably far more normal then me and without an unhealthy obsession with dogs that runs in the family. We're friends, _just_ friends, and that's awesome. Just ignore Sai. I'll see you at dinner."

Shino remained silent as Kiba grabbed his backpack off of the bed and breezed past his friend, shutting the door quietly behind him.

-x-x-x-

"How are you enjoying the new school little brother?" Itachi asked, an amused note lacing his tone as he idly shuffled papers on his desk.

"It's been . . . interesting." Sasuke murmured, ruffling the back of his hair as he walked along the path back to the dorms. He had eventually identified the event that had taken place earlier as the work of none other than Naruto. He was now wearing the shirt Naruto had been in earlier and wondering just what he was going to say when he got back to their shared room.

"Oh I've heard. It seems you had quite the day today."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Who have you been talking too?"

"Quite an interesting story there actually little brother. Remember how I told you Deidara's half-brother goes there. Well it would turn out that his half brother happens to be none other than Naruto Uzumaki and also, coincidentally enough, your roommate. And a very angry one at that I hear. Please tell me there was a camera in the classroom?"

"Fuck you."

"No thank you, I actually prefer to top, and incest isn't really my thing."

"Hey, you better not be talking about our sex life to anyone." Sasuke heard on the other side of the phone, recognizing Deidara's loud voice. After time spent around the two, he wondered if Naruto and Deidara were really only related by just one parent. He had only spent two days with the blond and knew he possessed the same, if not more, energy then Deidara.

"Just scarring my brother a bit." Sasuke heard his brother reply and then some rustling before Deidara's voice was directly in his ear.

"Hey littlest Uchiha, I hear you pissed my Naruto off. Good work, I didn't even know you guys owned shirts with the Uchiha crest. However, due to my laugher I've apparently been 'disowned' in Naruto's eyes. But don't worry, I know he's not as upset as he sounds, he hardly ever is. Now, I have to go get screwed on every surface of your brother's new office by the end of the night so he'll have to talk to you later, goodnight."

Sasuke felt faintly sick as the phone clicked off, shaking his head in a physical attempt to rid his brain of the horrifying image of his brother having sex that Deidara had just conjured up.

It was making out to be what looked like a very long day. And he still had to face Naruto . . . Yes, a very long day indeed.

-x-x-x-

"That stupid fucking teme and his stupid fucking shirts." Naruto growled as he violently folded his clothes and slammed them into his dresser, creating more of a tangled heap then if he had just thrown them in haphazardly.

"So I take it you didn't enjoy Uchiha's claim on you?" Sai said, smirking at the memory.

Naruto scoffed, throwing a shirt in the general direction of his bed and coming nowhere near his friend's head.

"We're not fucking dogs, stop sounding like Kiba."

Sai grimaced at the comparison but soon his regular distant smile slid back into place. "You know what I think dickless?"

"Sai! You-"

"I think you may have actually liked it. I think you like Uchiha." He finished easily, ignoring Naruto's spluttering.

"He's only been here a few days, I don't even know him. And what I do know of him so far only proves he's the world's biggest dick."

"At least I have one dobe."

Naruto whipped around, eyes widening as he spotted Sasuke at the door, wondering how he hadn't heard him come in.

"Sasuke" Naruto said casually, voice incongruous with his now increasingly livid expression as he straightened slowly. His eyes flashed, an easy smile lifting his lips that was just a tad too similar to Sai's to give him any comfort. "So glad you're back, I've been waiting for you all day."

Sasuke swallowed, groaning internally at what was sure to be one of Naruto's spectacular outbursts, his second one that day.

"Oh goodie" Sai grinned, popping a chip in his mouth and chewing loudly, "another show."

_AN: There may be a longer gap in updates. My laptop's been broken and apparently it'll take 1-2 weeks before it's done getting fixed. In the meantime let me know of anything you want to see in this story! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
